


big OOPS

by LyricaLyre



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: #anal #hot #hotsex #porn #pwp, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricaLyre/pseuds/LyricaLyre
Summary: Hillary is fucking Donald hardcore in the ass. Great read for anal lovers.





	big OOPS

His disgusting sewer rat piss ladden ass hadn’t been laid in ages and he kept on screaming ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ouch-y as a big red bumpy juicy tongue went in and out of his cauliflower-like asshole that he hadn’t wiped since his mom wiped it for him changing his huge wet poopy diaper. The guy’s name was Donald but he liked going by Trump because he hated being associated with Donald Duck who was white but he was orange so that offended him a lot and made him very frustrated with life. The lady with the nice tongue was Hillary but she liked going by Clinton because it reminded her of her all powerful husband Bill who was 42nd president of the United States. They had a lot of pent up sexual frustration toward each other post-election that needed OUT so they by good mighty chance had a perfect opportunity to secretly fuck each other in a library after hours. Too bad Hillary didn’t win because the electoral college is a dumb piece of shit and they need to get their act together before they are going to be fucked by everyone who hates them with a big fat smack to their horny asses. Since Trump and Hillary were both cheating on their spouses because they are disgusting horny sluts who want better genitalia then the one they were currently married to, they decided to grab a hang at each other and they love being nasty whores for each other and they truly love each other in a very fucked up sexual way that made them both more content with their depressing and distressing lives, especially Hillary, who suffered a major episode of depression after losing the election she had so confidently thought she would win. With her big ego deflated, Trump took huge advantage of this and sadistically offered a library meeting in which he was about to rape her until he got a surprise when Hillary’s tongue turned huge in an effort to protect herself from Trump’s unwanted advances that really scared and traumatized her. So that brings us to now with Hillary’s big ass tongue in Trump’s ass. 

The librarian named Crista was also very horny. Right after she got home from work she took her huge big black vibrator she had affectionately named bob and began masturbating with it to pleasure herself. Too bad her phone decided to ring right at the moment she was about to orgasm, interrupting her.

“HEY DID YOU CLOSE THE LIBRARY DOORS?”

“Y-yes,” Crista said, stammering. Her boss was super hot and intimidating, just her type. She could feel herself getting ten times hornier than she already was. 

“CAUSE WE HAVE AN ELDERLY COUPLE FUCKING EACH OTHER RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN’S SECTION”

“Oh my god-- really?” Crista laughs in disbelievement because she didn’t realize elderly people still had sex drives because she is a dumb uneducated piece of shit who couldn’t even complete her bachelor's degree in college without financial assistance. Loser.

“YES REALLY. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE DRIVE THERE TO INVESTIGATE?”

“Of course,” Crista said, quickly grabbing her Hollister high-rise top jeans because she is a basic dumb fucking white girl who owns ten pairs of slip on vans that were all fifty bucks a piece. 

“HAHA, GOOD THING I HAVE SECURITY CAMERAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE OLD HOOLIGANS WOULD HAVE DONE NEXT?” 

“Yea,” Crista said, chuckling. She could just imagine the couple getting dirty on the very expensive PC setup they had just gotten in the computer lab not to long ago. 

She was about to say something else but her alpha male chad-like boss hung up on her ass, a power move that exemplified his gender superiority status that had been granted to him in the womb when the sperm decided to flip one of the XX chromosomes into a Y, thus granting his fetus instructions for a dick to grow from his already formed vagina since we all start out as females according to science which defies religion which is why science is fake because god is the hottest fuck we should worship.

Crista sighed, her hopeless crush getting to her.

See, this is why nice guys finish last. It’s because females have estrogen which makes them masochistic so they really like it when they are disrespected and run over upon because they just all really get turned on by it according to the Quran. 

Crista then proceeded to do everything she needed to be mildly presentable to the public eye because she is a dumb whore who cares way to much about her appearance. She brushed her blonde hair she had decided to dye black because she is a big Katy Perry wannabe and thought Katy Perry was the epitome of human perfection. Of course because she is a spoiled fuck since her parents are very generous and loving (which is surprising since she is a disgusting fucked up psychopath and genetics are supposed to pass down) she has been to almost every single katy perry concert in the US and hopes to go to many more in the future since she is ungrateful for what she has already done and what her parents have already given her.

Of course, being a librarian didn’t pay well so she relied on her parents social security checks to get her through the month. Last November she had fucked a big man named Goober who had a really big dick but of course she can handle it because she fucks herself with her dildo named bob everyday. 

After she sat into her basic Subaru because she is secretly friends with a big lesbian named Reisha who gifted her the car after Crista confessed that she was poor as fuck because her parents had really bad jobs that didn’t pay them well due to the fucked up failing US economy, she drove ten miles below the speed limit because she is an actually big scaredy cat who doesn’t want her and her precious lesbian car to get hurt because that would exasperate her depression more than she already has it due to her fucked up inferior genetics and there is always the concern of her big scary lesbian friend Reisha of getting mad at her so she didn’t want to do that since Reisha has always been a very good friend to her because Reisha secretly has a crush on Crista because Crista has nice big tits that Reisha really likes and Crista doesn’t actually know this yet but Reisha secretly has videos of Crista masturbating with her big black dildo named bob. 

Crista arrives at the library at exactly 7:00 pm, 2 hours after the library had closed because the lack of funding and poor attendance made it so that the library was forced to close at dinner time which made Crista happy because she liked to save her evenings for her masturbation sessions and tinder blowouts. Crista has made over ten tinder accounts because each one kept on getting banned over and over and Crista still doesn’t know why she keeps on getting banned because she actually has a little bit of autism from a vaccine she got when she was three called the measles vaccine that resulted in dumb stupidity. The reason why her tinder accounts kept on getting banned was because all her profile pictures included her armpit hair which is not acceptable in modern day society because men aren’t attracted to women who embody men even though it’s perfectly normal for women to have body hair. It’s automatically considered autistic if someone takes a selfie with their armpit hair because one how is that even possible and two that’s very ugly and disgusting. Crista is unable to recognize that she actually looks very gross in every single selfie she takes due to the fact that her face reading part of her brain failed to develop because the measles vaccine really took a big fuck out of her brain. 

It was getting dark and Crista took out her keychain that had the key to the library doors that obviously were perfect for someone to secretly fuck inside since it was made out of expensive tinted glass. 

The suspense was real when she got inside because all the lights were closed and it was eerily silent and it wasn’t until she went to the upstairs part of the library when she started to hear muffled moaning sounds. 

The man sounded like a heroin addict with her moans all raspy and throaty while the lady sounded like a prepubescent little boy, but who will ever know since Crista is actually secretly very deaf since the auditory cortex in her brain failed to develop correctly since she is a fucked up piece of shit. Her inner ear canal is actually very shot since she used to love going to loud katy perry concerts which partially damaged her eardrum and the hairs in her cochlea of her ear that are supposed to pick up sound do not really work anymore. Crista lowkey needs a cochlear implant but she doesn’t wanna so she won’t. 

Luckily crista was white so she had 20/20 vision so she was able to see everything when she walked over to thee children’s section upstairs. Instantly, an image of hillary’s tongue in trump’s ass was imprinted in her mind as soon as she saw it because it was so glorious beautiful sexy amazing hot etc. 

As soon as the two political candidates saw Crista they didn’t even stop they just went harder both very turned on by the sight of Crista who was a sexy fake brunette bombshell with big tits and nice cleavage. 

Trump immediately associates Crista with his daughter Ivanka since their tit size was exactly the same and they both had very facial features. As if in cue, trump came and it got all over the library carpet and it stained it all white and trump was super surprised as Hillary’s tongue lapped all of it up and Trump said:

“Thanks for cleaning up.”


End file.
